Zutara: A New Life with Weird Experiences
by BlueSPIRITFirebender1
Summary: Join our favorite characters from ATLA in their new lives...supposed sequel to Omashu University.Major Zutara and a little bit of TAANG & SUKKA...Enjoy and review..
1. Prolouge

Zutara: A New Life with Weird Experiences

Disclaimer: I do not own and never in a million years own ATLA. There I said are you happy now...-sniffles-...just go and crush peoples dreams like that why don't you...- starts bawlin' while mom carries Blue away-...

Croix: Hi I'm Croix! Blue's dog she's having a breakdown right now so I'm gonna write the story my way...

Blue: Croix?! Why are you on MY computer! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!

Croix: Ahh!! Sorry people gotta go...-runs away sayin "I will get you Blue and your little story"- Laughs evilly.

Blue: Ok... sorry 'bout that.., my dog mentally unstable...hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

" And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." 

– Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aand, and Toph all attend the infamous Omashu University. Four years has past and it was finall graduation time for all of them. Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Sokka were all dating. Katara and Zuko were together for almost all four years, they even got an apartment together, while Sokka and Suki were dating off and on since junior year in high school at New Sozen Academy. 

Finally! It was graduation. The ceremony was so beautiful… that is until everything was over… that when the fun began.

* * *

Author Notes: 

Hey just to inform everyone all the characters were in the same grade, but are different ages. Katara and Suki are both 21, Toph is 19, Aang is 19, Sokka and Zuko are 23. Just wanted to clarify… there are going to be random moments throughout the story … not extreme but its gonna be there.

Hope you enjoy!!! Please Review!


	2. The Proposal and Wedding

Chapter 1: The Proposal and Wedding 

" Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage." – Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Aang were all walking around the courtyard when Zuko pulled Aang and Sokka aside.

" Hey guys…I think I'm gonna do it now." Zuko said

"Cool we should do it right away. Here take these…" Aang said as he picked some Fire Lilies. " They're her favorites." Aang finished.

"And how would you know that Aang? Been stalkin' my sister?" Sokka teased as Aang blushed like an innocent child.

"Shut up Sokka I'm one of her best friends, I know these things." Aang retorted matter-of-factly.

" Yeah right." Sokka chuckled as Aang gave Zuko the flowers.

" Thanks guys" Zuko said, as he was about to turn around to go back to the girls.

"Hey Zuko" Sokka called quickly and grabbed his arm while shooing Aang away. Aang thankfully got the hint and left." Zuko, being your roommate for almost 4 years has been great…" Zuko nodded in agreement, Sokka and him have become like brothers. " And you being the one to purpose to my sis is odd but you're a good guy to be with for 4 years and some months… listen not to ramble on but Zuko I know you love Katara with your life but just be good to her, ok. And remember I got my eyes on you and you have my blessings." Sokka finished.

" Wow Sokka, I don't know whether to be threatened or gleeful for that… conversation?." Zuko said sarcastically while walking back over to the little group of friends.

" Katara can I ask you something important?" Zuko whispered to her.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." The whole group quieted and tuned into their conversation. They knew this was going to happen months in advance.

" We both love each other right? Alright then…" Zuko said as he kneeled down. "Katara Sedna Nagasuke will you marry me?" Zuko asked nervously.

" Oh my gosh Zuko! I…I don't know what to say…"

" Say 'yes' Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted as the others agreed.

" Alright Zuko I'll marry you." Katara said. Before she could say anymore Zuko scoped her up and kissed while spinning around and everyone cheered.

* * *

( A/N: Just to clarify they got out of school in May and now its three months which puts you in August. And by the way Zuko's scar is NOT on his face but on his forearm, his hair is cut like in the episodes " Zuko Alone" and "The Chase". – Enjoy!)

The day of the wedding of the wedding was the on the seventh day of August. They chose summer because it was Zuko's favorite season besides winter, of course. Katara got to decorate the whole thing with a little of Zuko's input. It was the most beautiful thing everything was white with blue and red accents. There were floating candles on each table and a water tribe symbol or fire nation symbol for a key chain at each plate. I was just so surreal and beautiful.

Sokka and Katara's father couldn't make it to the wedding due to the fact that he was fighting in A.R.A.K (Iraq) a war for peace, but it was being tapped and that meant Sokka had to walk Katara down the aisle and give her away.

(A/N: A.R.A.K stands for A Random Act of Kindness)

Sokka could hear the music start. He turned to his little sis and nodded each took a deep breathe and started to walk, They both heard people cooing about how cute they were and what not but they were thinking about their new lives. When they got to the altar Sokka gave Katara a hug and a kiss and shook Zuko's hand and stood behind him (Sokka was Zuko's best man). Zuko took Katara's hands in his. The minister, named Arknook, smiled at the couple and started to speak…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Zuko Azulon and Katara Nagasuke." Arknook stated.

After he went through all the proper rituals and etiquette for weddings, he got to the crucial part. The part that'll decide whether you'll be married with blessings or someone against you, or just not married at all. Then Arknook started again…

" Is there anyone who objects to Zuko and Katara's joining together?"

At that instant the church doors flew open and…

* * *

Oh NO! A cliffy! So suspenseful…!!!

Ok Croix give them the preview.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

In the next chapter of Zutara:

"Katara you're marrying the nephew of the man your father is at war with."

" Don't call me Kat! You have no right to say who I marry... and why would you care anyway you're gay."

" …Katara what about our daughter?"

If you wanna read next chapter I need at least 2 good reviews.

* * *

R'N'R 


	3. The Wedding continued Part 2

Chapter 2- The Wedding continued; Part 2

"Marriage is our last, but best chance to grow up." Joseph Barth

And at that instant the church doors flew open and… Jet walked in.

"Katara stop! You don't know what you're marrying into." Jet said striding to the altar.

"What are you talking about Jet? I know EXACTLY what I'm marrying."

"Um, excuse me but can you not refer to me as a 'what' cause I'm a person" Zuko said indigently but was ignored. "Katara who is this?" Zuko asked but was answered by Sokka instead.

"This is Jet, the one I told you about, the #1 jerk that hurt Katara." Sokka said while adding his 2 cents.

Zuko was flaring! Now everybody started to panic. They knew if you messed with Katara then you messed with him.

**FLASHBACK**

_One night at a bar off campus the Gaang sat at the bar while Suki and Sokka danced, a very drunken Katara was staring at the vast sea of people. One guy just had enough beer and audacity to try something on her._

_"Excuse me miss, but I'm going to have to arrest you…" The drunken man slurred._

_"What for officer?" Katara slurred back sort of teetering on her seat._

_"For__assault__ and battery… on my heart." He said as he leaned forward for a kiss but was roughly jerked back from behind._

_"What__ do you think __you're doing__ punk…__?"__ Zuko said __heatedly_

_"Hey man, she's fair game."__Drunken__ man responded._

_"No. She's not." __Zuko replied as the man swung at him. __All Zuko did was move to the side and kicked him – well lets just say no kids for drunkie – while he gathered the group and picked up a sleeping Katara and left._

**END FLASHBACK**

(Why is it that Katara is always the overly drunk one. We should send her to Alcoholic Anonymous.)

"Katara you're marrying the nephew of the man your father is at war with." Jet said pointing at Zuko.

"Be careful of who you point at…" Zuko said lighting a fire ball in his hand, "one day it might get singed off." Zuko said hotly. (Ha ha hot firebender.) Katara stepped in front of him before he could do anything.

"Jet, he hasn't done anything wrong. Now leave before I force you to." Aang stepped in and said in a deep demanding, lethal voice.

"No! I won't leave! I love Katara!" Jet yelled. There were gasps and a loud baby crying amongst the wedding audience.

"Jet you liar. You don't love me. One of your hookers probably left you cause they finally saw you as who you really are… and now, now I'm the only one left you can think of." Katara said becoming enraged. "And then you have the audacity to come and try to crash my wedding to the man I love and that loves me back with his entire being. I don't care what you think of him, I'm marrying him (Katara throws her arms down and the vase of flowers breaks and water goes everywhere.)."

"Katara calm down, ignore him. Let's just continue with the wedding." Zuko said trying to calm the rowdy waterbender.

"Jet, one last chance, Leave or we'll (points to himself, Toph, Suki and Sokka) put you out." Aang warned fiercely.

"No I'm done with chances. I'm taking a risk." Jet shouted, everyone drew their elements or weapons and Jet kind of backed off. "Fine I'll leave…" everyone relaxed. Slightly. "But it won't be quietly." Jet screamed as he threw a shruinken at Zuko.

Like a good future brother- in- law, Sokka jumped into action. He used his trusty boomerang to deflect it while he used the water Katara spilled to create an ice wall like his sister had taught him. While he did that he yelled to Zuko to take Katara to safety. Zuko nodded and pulled the master waterbender into an adjacent room to the church, which was a classroom.

Back in the church the fight was still roaring on until Aang blew Jet to who knows where. After trying to clean up a little and settle everyone they sent Sokka to get them.

In the classroom…

"Zuko… I'm really sorry about what just happened." The young bender apologized.

" Tara it's not your fault, that Jet guy is a complete dunder-head, so don't be sorry." Zuko said comfortingly.

"Ha ha. You said dunder- head, great choice of words _prince_, but thanks for cheering me up… I love you." Katara said with a light smile as she leaned her forehead against his.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the cheek while Katara wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She was about to return the firebender's kiss when Sokka knocked on the door and popped his head in.

"EEEWWW! Get a room you two… wait on second thought stay far away from each other." Sokka said brotherly like. Katara threw her shoe at the door and told him to get out.

"Sokka, what?" Katara asked when he reappeared.

"Oh, you can come out now! Fights over and Jet is long gone." Sokka said proudly.

"Thanks 'S' we'll be right out." Zuko said.

Back in the church…

"So Snoozels are they coming? I mean Zuko's uncle is talking about tea flavors for Agni sake." Toph whined.

"Yeah, Toph there coming." Sokka replied walking over to Suki and gran gran.

"Alright." Arknook said "Is everything ok now?"

"Yes, we would like to proceed with the wedding."

"Very well. Step up to the altar." Arknook said pushing them into place." Ok. Now that that little umm intermission is over lets get back to the reason we came." Arknook said grinning.

As soon as Arknook said this, the doors of the church flew open for the second time today revealing…

OH NO!! NOT another cliffy…

Chapter Preview

"…what the heck are you doing here?"

Me: Wow that took forever to write. –Nods off-

Croix: Yeah tell me about it I've been holding my pee for EVER!

Me: Oh Scat.

Zuko: You need to take better care of your pets, Blue.

Me: Shut up, Zuko! You never took care of Flopsy the rabbit.

Zuko: That's cause he ran away!?!!

Me:- mumbles- more like died.

Croix: Anyway, while those two fight R'n'R people! Love ya!


	4. The Wedding continued Part 3

Chapter 3- The Wedding continued; Part 3

* * *

" Trust only movement. Life happens at the level of events, not of words. Trust movements."

-Alfred Adler

* * *

As soon as Arknook said this the doors of the church flew open for a second time today revealing… another one of Katara's exs. This time it was Haru.

"Haru? What the heck are you doing here?" Katara Sokka and Aang yelled together.

"Katara, I've know that I messed up. I'm really sorry. Please, please don't marry _him_. Kat come back with me." Haru pleaded.

"Don't call me Kat. You have no right to say who I am marrying…and why would it matter your gay anyway." The waterbender stated calmly but forcefully through gritted teeth.

"Kat- Katara I mean, that was a phase I went through." Haru said but was interrupted. "I never went through that phase." Zuko and Sokka conversed over the fact. "As I was saying, Katara, what about our daughter!" Haru stated.

"What!?" Zuko yelled turning to Katara with hurt, anguish, anger, and confusion in his eyes.

"What!?!" Sokka yelled and fainted.

"What!?!!" Aang, Toph, Suki, and everybody gasped.

" Huh?" Katara asked confused and shocked

(A/N: I was going to stop here but the would be to short….so continue on.)

"Kat what is he talking about?" Sokka said astonished.

"I…-I…" Katara stuttered.

"Tara, why didn't you tell me?I would have supported you and…and your daughter." Zuko asked angry and concered. As much as he hated hearing that his wife to be had a secret child and didn't bother telling him, he knew it was unhonorable to just leave a woman without support if needed, and he loved her to no end so he figured he could love someone else's child.

"Katara, how could you." Sokka said disappointingly. "What would dad think of his only daughter having a child out of wetlock." Sokka said shaking his head in disgust.

"Enough! Will you all let me speak!" The master bender yelled." Geez, I don't know what Haru is talking about I was never pregnant!I'm still pure, you know a virgin! Gosh!" Katara shouted.

"Wow, way to put it out there Sugar Queen." Toph said sarcasticly.

"Sokka, Kat has a point we or I would have known if she were pregnant. Duh!" Suki said in defense for her best friend.

"Forget it! You know what the wedding is off until futher notice!" Katara shouted as she ran out of the church tearing.

When Katara left the chapel she left the church dumbstruck. Zuko was filled with so many different emotions.

"Zuko, Zuko you got to go after her. She needs you her fiancé the most right now." Sokka said sadly because he couldn't be the one to comfort his sister. Zuko did what he was told and sprinted off to find his love.

* * *

OWWW MAAANNN!! Is the wedding over? So sad. The thing with Haru is that he was gay in high school while going out with Katara. After he was straight again and had a child with some Floozy.

Preview: (Croix)

"… why are you running away from me…?"

"…You're a firebender?"

R'n'R


	5. Fixing what has been broken

Ch.4 – Fixing what has been broken

* * *

"There are two ways to slide through life: to believe everything or to doubt everything; both ways save us from thinking." – Alfred Korzybski

* * *

"Katara!? Katara where are you?" Zuko shouted as he ran through the streets of the city searching for his beloved.

("Tara, where are you? I hope you're alright.) Zuko thought.

Just as he thought that he passed an enclosed part of a garden and he heard weeping. He walked into the garden and stopped at the sight of a figure in a white puffy dress slumped over the large water fountain.

"Katara." Zuko breathed, relieved that he had found her." Tara… you never had a child out of wedlock didn't you?"

Katara glowered at him but didn't respond.

"Because, if you did I would love the child and you as well, even more so, and I would support you and your child." Zuko walked up to her and quietly touched her arm. Katara's head shot up and she slapped him.

"Katara I-" While Zuko was stuttering like a fool he was sort of thinking he deserved that for assuming something like that from his Katara.

Before Zuko could finish his apology, Katara threw up a fire wall and turned to run away but Zuko dissipated it and grabbed her hand before she could run far. Zuko was shocked.

"Tara stop. Why are you running away from me all of a sudden?" Zuko asked pained.

Katara was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke.

"Zuko, back there Haru said a totally unbelievable thing and you guys believed him before you let me explain. I don't want that to be our relationship. Full of lies and treachery and …and dishonest sty."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked confused.

"I'm saying that if we're getting married then you're going to have to trust me completely. No more accusing." Zuko nodded. "Now, I have something to tell you. I…I'm a bi bender."

" Wow, that's different. I didn't know you were…um that, but Katara I'll still love you no matter what." Zuko said hugging her. "And I still want to marry you. But can we talk about the bi bender thingy after the wedding?"

"Of course Prince." The water/ fire bender said. "So I guess we should try again then." Katara said jokingly.

" Yes, perhaps we should." Zuko replied as he started to lead her back to the church.

* * *

As soon as the doors opened again Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph jumped into their stances ready to fight. But when they saw who or they were, they dropped their defense. They were a little confused. No one could speak, except the tea loving uncle, Iroh.

" So, young nephew shall you and Miss Katara try this one more time?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked to Katara for conformation.

"Yes uncle we're ready. But this time can you lock the doors?" Zuko said half jokingly and serious. Those outbursts were getting annoying.

"Sure thing buddy." Aang said as he air launched himself to the back doors.

" No sense in starting all over. So…" Arknook said. "Zuko. Do you love Katara with all your heart and mind and being through everything life puts you two through? Say "I do."" Arknook recited.

The son of fire took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I do with all my being." Zuko said looking straight into Katara's eyes as she graced him with a smile.

"Great! Now Katara. Do you love Zuko with your whole heart and mind and being through everything life puts you two through? Say "I do."" Arknook said cheerily.

"I do with all my being." Katara replied. Zuko mouthed an ' I love you' to her.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of South Carolina, you two are now married. – Turns to Zuko- You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

Everyone began to cheer and throw rice. Then, Sokka pulled up in a brand new Nissan Pathfinder.

" Katara and Zuko over here!" Sokka shouted.

"Hey Sokka. Wow when did you get a new car?" Zuko asked.

" I didn't-" Sokka was cut off.

"What! You stole it. Sokka…" The water child yelled at her brother.

" Kat, no. We all bought it for you." Suki said.

" Yeah, you'll need a new car for your new life and home right." Toph explained.

"Wow guys this is really great." Katara and Zuko thanked them.

"Your welcome just don't crash it I'm still paying for it." Sokka warned.

"Hey Kat, can I talk to you a minute?" Suki asked.

"Sure, Su what's up?" The child of elements asked.

"Well Kat, you're married now but it's still not official…"

"What? Yes it is."

"Politically yes. But you and Zuko have to do "it" to seal it spiritually."

"Oh….oooohhh. I see what you mean." Katara said in awe. "Wait Su, how do you know?"

"My business KAT." Suki said ending the conversation.

"Come on the reception is starting!" Sokka yelled.

"Alright we're coming Sokka." Toph said as she walked with Aang.

(I don't really know how to write receptions so I won't unless somebody wants to help me.)

So after the festivities things defiantly started heating up.

* * *

END

Special thanks to Dragon Jadefire for helping me out this chapter, I really appreciate it.

Also, thanks for all the reviews! Hope to get more!


	6. A present for the newlyweds

Ch. 5- A present for the newlyweds.

Croix: Blue! What are you doing?

Me: Croix, I'm writing an update for my fans.

Croix: Well hurry up!

Katara and Zuko: Can we just get on with the chapter we wanna see what happened next!

Me: You guys didn't read the script! –mumbles- I wish I could lock you all in a dog house.

Croix, Katara, and Zuko: What was that Blue?

Me : O nothing, do me a favor and do the disclaimer.

Croix: Fine! Blue does not own ATLA never can and never will. Tahtah for now.

Me: How rude no more treats for you!

* * *

"Govern a family as you would cook a small fish- very gently." –Chinese Proverb.

* * *

After the party Sokka and Suki drove the slightly drunk newlyweds' home for their night of romance. Zuko carried Katara up the stairs and into their bedroom. Zuko gently laid her on the bed and stood up. Katara just stared back at him expectantly and finally asked a question to break the way awkward silence.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked unmoving and definitely confused as Zuko stared harder.

"I'm freezing this picture in my head." Zuko replied with an evil grin creeping up his face.

"You perv." Katara joked as she threw her slipper at him.

Zuko let out a bark of laughter and jumped onto Katara playfully. And started too passionately. Suddenly Katara broke the kiss and smirked up at him.

"Zuko get off." She laughed as he lightly tickled her sides.

"Why?" he said straddling her.

"I'll forgive you for thinking like a pervert, just let me up." She reasoned.

"Hummm…. Then I don't want you forgiveness…" Zuko said leaning down to her, and whispered in her ear, "I want you." And he gave her the fieriest kiss. His hands started to roam her body as she did the same. After Zuko started to unbutton and slide her dress off is when Katara's brain went into a panic. Sure they were always fooling around, but they were always interrupted or Zuko would stop out of respect for her wishes and fear or Sokka, but now was the thing and she totally flipped.

"Zuko?!" Katara whispered squirming underneath him.

"Hmm." Zuko asked looking up from kissing her neck.

"Baby, I'm not ready. I'm afraid-"

"Tara, afraid of what? Not me?" Zuko asked rolling off his wife.

"This experience. I want to do it, but…" Katara was rambling now. Zuko knew this conversation so he kissed her swiftly and walked into the bathroom. He was looking for that book Iroh had given him on these situations in the magazine rack.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Katara was thinking. She needed to grow up and fast she was married now. Sacrifices have to be made.

"Zuko?" She called steadily. The firebender in question pooped out the bathroom. "I'm ready."

"Tara, you don't have to unless-"

"No I'm ready." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close giving him a reassuring smile.

Zuko was relieved. He returned the smile. He started to kiss her and carried her to bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Zuko couldn't see where he was going and tripped over their shoes. Katara giggled as she landed and Zuko started to kiss her lower and lower. He started to tease her by running his hand up and down her thigh. He was tugging at her boy shorts asking for entrance. Katara nodded and grabbed some sheets, Zuko in turn crawled over her and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. As he entered, he felt his wife tense but then relaxed as he started to move.

Who knew the first week of their marriage would be so lust filled. Two weeks later was when things started to get…err… complicated?.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Katara was in the bathroom, her period didn't come for two days now.

"Hey Zu?" The water/ fire bender called.

"Yea Tara?"

"My period still hasn't come."

"So…?"Zuko said stopping with only half his shirt on as Katara came out the bathroom.

"I think I know why."

"Why, what is it? You're not gonna die, are you?" He joked.

"Zuko this is serious. A few mornings I've woken up with morning sickness and weird craving for Gran Gran's stewed sea prunes."

"Well sometimes you get like that when you start your…umm cycle." Zuko said walking over to the bench to sit next to her.

"No this time is different. I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

END

I know it was short but I had serious writes' block.

R'n'R ppl.


	7. A present for the newlyweds pa

A present for the newlyweds; Part 2

Croix: Blue does not own the characters from ATLA.

Me: Aww, thanks Croix! (Give him a snack)

Zuko and Katara: Wow it seems like you two are finally getting along. That's good!- walks on to set.-

Me: ok Croix that was good acting now get out of my site.

Croix: -tears up her teddy bear.-

Me: My bear! You are so dead.

Zuko and Katara: We knew it was too good to be true. Enjoy the story people.

KzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKzKz

One generation plants the trees; another gets the shade. - Chinese Proverb

ZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkzkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZkZ

_"No, this time is different. I think I'm pregnant."_

"Do you know for sure?" Zuko asked in a daze.

"No."

"Ok. Then we'll go get a test and you can take it tomorrow morning." Zuko said hugging his wife. His mind wash running faster that a cheetah-horse. He couldn't believe he might have gotten his new wife pregnant this early in their marriage. He was possible going to be a father. He was just hit with reality of being married.

* * *

_The morning…_

Zuko and Katara finally had time to sleep in. Both were sleeping peacefully until Katara awoke with a wave of nausea. She waited for it to pass, she didn't want to wake Zuko since she was snuggled against his chest, but another stronger wave hit her and she just had to throw up. She got up and bolted to the bathroom. She had made it just in time. While she was in the bathroom she decided to take the test. The first one came back positive, but she took the second just to be safe. Positive. That one word filled Katara with bliss and concern.

"Oh my gosh I'm pregnant!" Katara whispered to herself.

Katara was so happy about this. She was starting the completion of her new family and if Zuko didn't like it then she would force him to. After all she had the power of two elements on her side now. She ran into the bedroom where her husband was just getting up and tackled him.

"Zuko, babe guess what!" Katara exclaimed.

"Wha?" Zuko yawned. "Um, did Sokka and Suki get married yet?" Zuko said groggily.

"No, not yet. But keep dreaming. Zuko…" She said as she took his hands in hers. "Zuko I'm pregnant!"Katara shouted kissing a shocked firebender.

"Wha- what? Wow that's… fantastic! We're gonna be parents!" Zuko sang while hugging the double bender.

"Yeah I know, but we can't tell anyone until three months ok." Katara said.

"Why?" Zuko whined flopping on the bed.

"Because, I don't want Sokka to castrate and make you a eunuch before we have more kids." Katara stated as she left the bedroom.

Zuko stared after his wife's retreating form in confusion before snapping back to reality.

"Wait? More kids?! What! Me a eunuch… hell no!" Zuko screamed. "Tara, can't we tell Uncle. He-" Zuko was cut off.

"Oh heck no! We can't tell him, he'll tell everyone. He's worse than a chattering hog monkey. No offense baby, but your uncle can't keep secrets." Katara explained.

"No offense taken, but Tara, uncle knows when I'm lying or keeping something from him. Three years traveling from state to state can help you get to know someone." Zuko stated truthfully.

"Well, let him find out on his own." Katara said as she finished dressing. "Besides, being with someone else for five long years did you some good with your personality and other things." The water/fire bender added with a seductive grin as she was standing between her husband's legs and kissing him.

"So what do you think the baby's gender is going to be?" Zuko asked his wife while walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Oh NOOOOO!!!! Not another cliffy! (All my friends die)

What will their child be? I need reviews picking gender and elements (any ones) and whether it should be a double bender.

R'n'R. Gracias para leer!

Blue


	8. Chapter 8 The doctor appointment

Ch. 8- The doctor Appointment

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own ATLA…wait incoming news… this just in Viacom has just co-signed a fan fiction writer as a business partner for the show Avatar the last Airbender...

Me:- gets slashed with water while sleeping.-

Croix: Blue? Blue! Stop dreaming 'bout owning the avatar show. It's a hopeless cause.

Me: Oh poo I just couldn't help myself. O well.

Zuko: - whispers to Katara- See I told you Blue needs to see a psychiatrist… Blue's mental.

Katara: - laughs- Zu I don't think you should let her hear you she might do something bad to us.

Me: Too late! I know how to punish you Zuko Sozin!

Zuko: O wahh! What could you possibly do to me? –Chuckles with a smug grin-

Me: O you just wait I will get my revenge.

Katara: See, now look what you've done now you're not going to be alive to see the baby…

Zuko What!!?? What baby? Are you really pregnant? –Mumbles 'Crap I forgot about that night in the trailer'-

Katara: Of course! What about that night-

Me and Croix: Okay we've heard enough back to the story.

I am pleased to put before you chapter 8 of Zutara.

* * *

_Two and a half months later…_

Katara, Suki and Toph were out for coffee.

"So Kat, how is the married life?" Suki asked changing the subject from when Toph and Aang were getting married.

"Oh my gosh it is so great! Zuko is really supportive. I don't even have to work, really." Katara said sipping at her tea.

"Wow! I can't wait till Sokka and I are married."

"Suki, stop dreaming. If you and Snoozles got married you guys would be broke all the time because of Sokka eating you out of house and home." Toph teased while Katara stifled a laugh.

"Oh no! He what time is it?"

"Around 3 o' clock." Toph replied.

"Ok. Sorry girls, but I gotta go." Katara said as she rushed out of the café' "Bye."

"Kat, wait!" Suki shouted. " Where are you going." Suki asked to no one in particular with a growing suspicion.

* * *

_In front of the __doctor's__ office…_

"Hey Tara!" Zuko kissed his wife as she arrived. "You ready?"

"Yea babe. Lets go." Katara said as Zuko opened the door for her.

As the waited in the doctor's office the happened to walk by the secretary, Mai, as she gave Zuko a very flirtatious wink. Zuko looked away as Katara sent her a death glare. Mai immediately looked away as they entered an examine room.

Katara took a seat on top of the bed with Zuko's assistance, (those darn beds are just so slippery and hard to get on.) as soon as they finished the doctor came in viewing a very sexually awkward scene.

"So I see you two didn't learn from the first time? Eh?" The doctor said. " Well, anyway my name is Dr. Jee Cinceros, but you may call me Dr. Jee." The doc said with a Canadian accent.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Jee." Zuko and Katara responded as Zuko quickly removed his hands from his wife's waist with a light blush and took a seat in the corner.

"Likewise. Now, if you don't mind, may ask you some personal questions?" Dr. Jee asked.

"Sure, why not."

Little did the couple know just how personal the doctor was going to get. After a hour or so of agonizing and embarrassing questioning the doctor took his leave.

The door opened slightly and Katara and Zuko looked at the approaching figure's shadow as if it were the ghost of death. Thank god it was just a little boy. He that he resembled Zuko a whole heck of a lot.

"Hello? Mommy? Daddy?" The child asked.

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks of confusion. Zuko shrugged and awkwardly approached the sobbing little boy.

"Umm…Excuse me, little boy. But who are you?" Zuko asked a little worried about the child.

"Me?(points to himself.) O, me well, my name is Eizan and I lost my mommy and daddy three days ago and I don't think they're even looking for me." Eizan ended while crying helplessly on the floor.

Zuko turned to Katara with a pleading look while exchanging worried glances.

Zuko picked up the crying boy and hugged him while he carried him over to the chair he was previously seated in and placed Eizan on his lap. Zuko carefully wiped away his tears and nose. Katara was thinking to herself ' Zuko is going to be a great father'. There was a knock on the door and a female doctor popped in.

"Hey! I'm Dr. Ty Lee. Your physician. I'm here to do your check up." She said in an overly preppy voice.

"Sure, whatever you need to do." Katara replied.

After Zuko and Katara talked to the doctor is when she now noticed the sleeping form snuggled into Zuko's coat.

"So Zuko and Katara I didn't know you guys already had a child." Ty Lee stated looking at the amazing resemblance of Zuko.

"What? No, this little boy is lost and where going to take care of him." Katara stated.

"Aww, how sweet! Well I wish you two luck."

"Thank you doctor." Zuko said as he ushered Katara with a sleeping Eizan in her arms out the office.

* * *

While Zuko was driving Eizan woke up and smiled.

"Wow! Where are we going?" The once shy little boy asked yawning.

"Well, little one we're taking you home. You're going to live with us now." Katara answered in a motherly tone.

"Wow, I guess I have a new family." Eizan smiled.

"Yea mini me. You get a nice new family to love and take care of you." Zuko said as he was driving. Zuko had already taken to calling the little boy 'mini me'

* * *

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Aww! How cute, Happy Family. I regret to bring before you the postponement of this story to get farther in chapters in its prequel: Omashu University.

R'n'R

P.S Thanks to all who reviewed for the poll of Zuko and Katara's baby's gender and element. It's a boy but the element(s) is a surprise.

Blue


End file.
